


Untitled bingo fill

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: The "I'll think of a title later and then I didn't" pile [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Omega Donna Hanscum, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo, inplied intercourse, sheriff donna hanscum, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: It’s Friday and Dean’s ready to order take out and go to bed early. His girlfriend being unexpectedly home changes his plans
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Dean Winchester
Series: The "I'll think of a title later and then I didn't" pile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650178
Kudos: 12
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Untitled bingo fill

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: [here](https://theydraggedmein.tumblr.com/post/190863212718/title-currently-none-link-will-post-on-ao3)
> 
> Made for  
> [spn kink bingo](https://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/), square filled: Thigh riding  
> and  
> [spn abo bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/), square filled: Lavender, chamomile, cannabis  
> A/N: I have no idea what cannabis smell like beyond not liking it. However, the internet tells me it can basically smell like anything (there were examples, I’ve forgotten); so, in terms of this fic, “cannabis” smells very bad and then later not so bad.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and constructive critism welcome as are title suggestions (seriously, give me titles and I will be forever grateful)

With a groan Dean got up from underneath the car he’d been working on for the last couple of hours, stretching before tidying his workspace and then get to the locker room where he washed off before changing into jeans and a short-sleeved shirt. He called out a good weekend to Benny and Garth and then made his way to his car.

Once behind the wheel Dean took out his phone to see if Donna had texted what he’d have to get at the store. There wasn’t and he couldn’t for the life of him recall the contents of the fridge, so he hit the call button hoping she at least would have a suggestion for dinner; at the sound for the voicemail Dean hung up, turned the key and drove out of the parking lot.

As every other Friday the heavy traffic meant an extra twenty minutes before merging onto the highway. A yawn bringing tears to his eyes tells him staying behind the slower moving truck is a better idea than merging further left. He cranks the window, hoping the chill winter air will help keeping him awake, the radio’s turned on for company. When his phone doesn’t ring he figures Donna has probably been held up at work, unaware of the time as well as not knowing when she’d be done anyway. Another yawn rapidly followed by several more helps him to decide on take out; no matter how late she gets home at least there’s still food, and then he can make a proper meal tomorrow.

Decision made Dean turns left at the exit rather than right and about three quarters after getting out from under the car he parked in his usual spot. He made sure he had his keys, wallet and phone before locking the car and then it was just a few seconds’ walk before the wail of the security lock indicated the glass door was open. Breathing deeply, letting the long week roll off of his shoulders Dean checked the mailbox (empty) then took the stairs two at a time to the second floor, key poised before he was even standing in front of the door.

The light in the bathroom was on, a blue shirt along with a dark jacket, a black tie and a light blue tank top were thrown haphazardly on the entryway floor and a terrible smell - like a months old pile of grass set on fire the last day of summer - permeated the air. Despite of this a grin bloomed on Dean’s face, every trace of fatigue gone as he hurriedly locked the door and toed out of his shoes before making his way to their bedroom.

As expected, he found his girlfriend kneeling on the bed, her blonde hair dark with sweat, her skin glowing with the sheen of it. She was naked, various toys scattered around her and as Dean came closer, he watched her throw a decent sized dildo at the wall, a wet stripe down the wall paper showing its trail, and the scent he’d learnt early in their acquaintanceship meant unfulfilled omega grew just a tad more unpleasant.

At the back of Dean’s mind his alpha had taken notice, eagerly trying to get a lungful of the sweet smell of heat, disappointedly sneezing at the acrid stench currently overpowering it. On the bed Donna was reaching for another dildo when her head snapped up, her eyes widening at the sight of Dean standing in the doorway the only warning he got before she was on him, pain shooting up his back where the force of her slamming against him had pushed him into the wall.

“Alpha,” she rasped against his adam’s apple, breath warm on his skin as she placed open mouthed kisses across the front of his neck, her hands pushing at his shirt attempting to get it off of him. Dean grinned, reaching behind himself he pulled it over his head and then continued the motion until she was wearing it, the thing barely covering more of her than it had him and Dean took his time enjoying the view as Donna was now happily nuzzling against his jaw, her hands stroking at every inch of bared skin, steadily making their way lower.

Apparently, she’d forgotten pants were a thing, a displeased growl rumbling through her chest when her hands reached the denim barrier and both belt and button proved too much of a challenge in her current state. This time her “Alpha!” was a demand punctuated by teeth nibbling at his chest belied by the subtle hint of citrus clearing her scent when Dean, rather than giving in to the order, pushed her hands behind her back keeping them there with a loose grip around her wrists and then bend to thoroughly kiss her.  
She gave as good as she got, her tongue eagerly pushing against his, sneaking past it and mapping out the cavern of his mouth; her body fever hot to the point where he could almost believe she’d have the power to melt the wall behind him and fuse his back to it. However, before he could even consider the foolishness of the thought she pulled back, chest heaving under his shirt at her desperate quest for air.

Her hand had escaped his hold, featherlight brushing against his bulge to emphasize the reedy “ _need_ , alpha, please” spilling from her bright lips. Letting go of her other hand, Dean reached down to drag his fingers between her weeping folds, bringing the soaked digits to his mouth licking them clean.  
Viscous, mucus like, the dominant flavors were brine and burning grass though there were the faintest hint of chamomile; the base note of his omega’s scent when content though currently only noticeable because he was concentrating on it. Eyes slipping closed as he savored the taste, humming happily around his fingers while sucking of every drop of slick. It wasn’t until Donna pressed closer, fever hot and whimpering that he opened them again, looking down into her face, her eyes locked on the action and pupils blown wide with lust; grinning, Dean grabbed onto her hips and carefully nudged her legs apart with his thigh.

“Take it,” he whispered against her lips, moving his mouth against hers to the rhythm she set.

Slow, almost hesitant at first like she wasn’t sure of her welcome and then when Dean’s fingers tightened on her hips, his tongue delved a little further into her mouth she sped up, her hands digging bruises into his shoulders where she was holding on. Later she would trace them with her lips, kissing needless apologies into the reddened flesh but for now Donna wasn’t even aware her own strength, letting him relish the sting of pain soothed by the citrus and lavender blooming in her scent as she neared her climax.

His jeans were clinging to his skin, darkened by and soaked through with the slick steadily welling from her. By now she didn’t need him to steady her and he took off a hand of her hip, slipping it between their bodies under the shirt covering her from his eyes. Her hips went a little faster, pressing down a little more on his thigh, the movement lengthening nearly spanning knee to groin; groaning he slid his hand down from her stomach to the point where the tip of his fingers could tease at her clit and lips, letting him experience first hand how her slick changed consistency – less viscous and somehow wetter than before.

A breathless growl before she arched against him, every muscle in her body pulled taut before shaking apart around him, wordless sounds pushed out of her as her pleasure grew past what her body was able to contain. It felt like forever before she slumped against his chest, breath still labored but her scent nothing but satisfied lavender and a playful challenge in her hooded eyes when she looked up at him.

“Gonna make me do all the work here, alpha?”

With a grin he walked her backwards towards the bed, pushing her down on it and following.


End file.
